Uczeń
250px|right|thumb|Vlad jako uczeń Xiaolinu. Uczeń, właśc. Smok w trakcie szkolenia (ang. Trainee) - najniższa, podstawowa ranga Xiaolinu, prawdopodobnie jej określenie nawiązuje również we wszystkich dalszych rangach aż do smoka; uczniowie Xiaolinu noszą czarną szarfę i czerwoną tunikę.ranga, która po nim następuje, to adept. Uczniowie Xiaolinu 250px|right|thumb|Uczniowie Xiaolinu. * Omi: został uczniem na długo przed fabułą serialu, gdyż wychowywał się prawdopodobnie od niemowlęctwa w klasztorze Xiaolin jako sierota; przeszedł na stopień adepta w zakończeniu odcinka Mala Mala Jong za zasługi w pokonaniu tytułowego demona. Jego techniki walki to: Woda, Odbudowa Chi, Cios małpy, Odwrócenie małpy, Wilk obala woły, Niedźwiedź gryzie łosia, Gepard na drzewie, Żmija gryzie szczura, Węgorz myje stopy, Czatująca modliszka, Tańczące bawoły, Drapiąca się koza, Świnia kopie w tył, Paw rozkłada pióra, Psy grające w pokera, Pies jedzący hot-doga, Kaczka jedząca okruszki, Atak lamparta, Uderzenie żmii, Małpi na drzewo skok * Kimiko Tohomiko i Clay Bailey: zostali uczniami w odcinku Podróż Tysiąca Mil razem z Raimundo; przeszli na poziom adepta razem z Omim w zakończeniu odcinka Mala Mala Jong za zasługi w pokonaniu tytułowego demona; jej techniki walki: Ogień * Raimundo Pedrosa: został uczniem w odcinku Podróż Tysiąca Mil; w odcinku Mala Mala Jong zlekceważył rozkaz mistrza Funga i samotnie zaatakował tytułowego demona zamiast chronić razem z przyjaciółmi Shen Gong Wu; za karę został pominięty w awansie na adepta, co skłoniło go do zostania uczniem Heylinu u boku Wuyi; pozostawał nim w odcinkach We Własnej Osobie, Przeszłe Dni i Cytadela Zagłady - w zakończeniu tego ostatniego nawrócił się i zniszczył potęgę Wuyi; odrzucił awans proponowany mu przez mistrza Funga, który chciał go nagrodzić za zrozumienie i naprawienie swojego postępowania; w odcinkach Łuska Błyskawicy, Kryształowe Okulary oraz Miasto PandaBubby przyjaciele zwracali mu uwagę na fakt, że jako jedyny z nich nie jest adeptem, co prowadziło do serii nieporozumień między nimi; ostatecznie przyjął awans pod koniec odcinka Miasto PandaBubby po tym, jak sam zaplanował akcję uwolnienia przyjaciół i odzyskania Shen Gong Wu; jego techniki walki to: Wiatr i Tajfunowe Bum * Vlad: został nim w odcinku Kryształowe Okulary za zasługi w odbiciu tytułowego Shen Gong Wu z rąk Jacka Spicera; w rzeczywistości odegrał tylko z góry zaplanowaną przez Spicera akcję i naprawdę został uczniem, by szpiegować Xiaolin; jego szkolenie skończyło się, gdy uciekł ze świątyni po spowodowaniu odejścia Omiego ze świątyni * Jack Spicer: Omi proponował mu zostanie uczniem w zakończeniu odcinka Cytadela Zagłady za zasługi w pokonaniu Wuyi, lecz wtedy odmówił; w odcinku Uczeń rozpoczął jednak szkolenie po tym, gdy Robo-Jack wyrzucił go z domu; wykonywał szereg niewolniczych prac fizycznych zlecanych mu przez dawnych wrogów; wywiązywał się z nich znakomicie, a podczas napadu Katnappe uniemożliwił jej kradzież Shen Gong Wu... i skończył swe szkolenie, zdradzając mnichów i uciekając z ich artefaktami * Jermaine: chociaż posiadał on w chwili przybycia do świątyni rangę Wojownika Wudai, to zdobył ją jako uczeń Heylinu, zaś w klasztorze Xiaolinu trenował przez pewien czas u boku mnichów * Ping Pong: postać z kontynuacji Kroniki Xiaolin, został uczniem w odcinku Nowy Mnich w Świątyni, gdzie rozpoczął trening u boku Omiego, Raimundo, Kimiko i Claya; początkowo przestał nim być w odcinku Dziewczyna zwana Willow, lecz powrócił na stałe pod koniec odcinka Upadek Xiaolinu; od odcinka Moja Świątynia, Mój Dom jest Wojownikiem Shoku jak reszta drużyny * Shadow - została nim na krótko w zakończeniu odcinka Dziewczyna zwana Willow, działając pod imieniem Willow, jednak pod koniec odcinka Upadek Xiaolinu pokazała swą prawdziwą twarz córki Chase'a Younga i przestała być mnichem, gdy wykradła wszystkie Shen Gong Wu i przyczyniła się do pokonania mnichów Kategoria:Uczniowie Xiaolinu